The Three Faces of Evil
by Wish Upon a Starlette
Summary: When the newest additions to the Charmed line are sent to Sunnydale to stop Voldemort, The First, and The Source from opening the Hellmouth and releasing the evil within, they meet unexpected challenges and new allies. Xover Buffy, Harry, and Charmed. CDO


"But PPPPPPPrrrrruuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee," Bridget whined, "Why do I have to go to training again. It's like the millionth time this week." The two were in the Gryffindor Common Room during the seventh years' free period.

"I don't want to hear it," Prue answered as she rolled her eyes, "your powers aren't nearly where they should be."

"So?" Bridget challenged as she pushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face and rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with anything."

Prue, who was beyond annoyed looked Bridget directly in the eyes, "You are a Charmed one and therefore have a destiny to fulfil."

"Can't I trade with Draco?" Bridget mumbled under her breath and plopped herself into the nearest chair. The seventeen year old girl was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and had everything a girl her age could ask for, loyal friends, a boyfriend that was crazy about her, and was sorted into the most respectable house Hogwarts had to offer.

Prue shot the younger girl her infamous death glare, "Bridget Shannon Erin Granger, you'll do this because it's what you were born to do."

"But the demons haven't attacked in like five million years. Why do I have to train?"

"This is at Dumbledore's and the Elders' request. They seem to believe that the reason why evil hasn't been attacking is because they're up to something."

"Is that what you think?" Bridget looked up at her. She had always admired Prue's intellect and beauty. Her older cousin had been something of a mother to her and she looked to her for guidance and comfort during difficult times.

"It's not entirely unheard of, and it definitely wouldn't be the first time." Prue said, her face grave, "I believe Paige is expecting you in her office."

Bridget's jaw dropped, "It's my free period, Meaning, that I don't have to think for another hour!!!!"

Prue gave her another death glare, "I guess you're plans have changed."

"I'm going, I'm going," Bridget grumbled as she gathered up her things and begrudgingly headed out of the portrait hole.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You wanted to see me Giles?" eighteen year old Buffy asked her watcher as she walked into Sunnydale High's library.

"Oh yes," Giles said in a distracted voice as he absentmindedly flipped through a book. He put the book down and looked at her.

"Have you ever heard of a dark wizard named Voldemort?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Whodie whatie?"

"Voldemort," Giles replied, "He is a dark wizard who resides in Britain. I was contacted by my old friend Albus Dumbledore. It seems as though Voldemort has gone missing."

"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Buffy asked as she hopped up to sit on the counter, "I mean, that means he's out of their hair."

"Not necessarily, "Giles answered, "It seems as though dark magic is gathering together."

"A dark magic 1000 year reunion," Buffy rolled her eyes, "sounds like the party of a lifetime."

"Dumbledore thinks," Giles continued, looking carefully at Buffy, "That the evils are going to unite and try to open the Hellmouth."

"Talk about getting together for the bash of the millennium." The girl rolled her eyes again. Giles did not seem pleased at how lightly she was taking this.

"This is not a matter to be brushed off," he chastised sternly, "This is serious. That's why I've called in help."

"Help?" Buffy repeated, "Not another psycho slayer."

"No," Giles assured her, "Dumbledore suggested that a few of his pupils come here to help. Their names are Pansy Parkinson, Bridget Granger and Rebecca Wellington. They are all Charmed Ones."

"Charmed ones? Is anyone else seeing the humour in this?"

Giles chose to ignore her comment, "They are proficient in both magic that does not require a wand and magic that requires one. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches in history. These three are probably the most powerful there has ever been. In addition to the three, their whitelighters, Cedric Diggory, Paige Matthews, and Prudence Halliwell . . ."

"Halliwell . . ." Buffy interrupted, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"When she was training to be a whitelighter, she was sent to Sunnydale. She went under the name Liz Halliwell."

"Oh her," the blonde girl had a look of immense dislike on her face, "I remember now." She paused for a moment and thought of something else, "What are whitelighters?"

"They are like watchers. They watch over the witches to which they are assigned. The difference is that whitelighters are something like guardian angels. They have died and come back to protect. . ."

"Sounds like a fascinating job," Buffy replied uninterestedly as she hopped down from the counter on which she was sitting. "I hate to break up this chat but I have English like now."

"As I was saying, they will be accompanied by their whitelighters and three other students known as Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Olivia Grey. I'll contact Dumbledore and inform him that they can arrive when they're ready." He called to Buffy's retreating back. "That girl will never learn." Giles sighed to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're late," Paige said from behind her desk as Bridget ambled in the door.

"Yeah, I know," Bridget replied as she put her book bag down, "Save the lecture. I already got it from Prue."

Paige chuckled and got up, "I wasn't going to lecture you. But, I do have some information."

"Information?" she repeated as she took a seat in the nearest vacant desk.

The brunette nodded, "there's some serious evil floating around here."

"Tell me something I don't already know?" the young witch studied her nails as she gazed at the older witch over them.

Paige glared one of her trademark glares and replied, "Dumbledore wants you, Becca, and Pansy to go back to California. . . "

"That doesn't sound too bad," Bridget said as she jumped up from where she was sitting excitedly, "I can't wait to go back and see everyone! Oh I hope Wyatt's still as cute as he was . . ."

"You didn't let me finish," she said, cutting her off, "He wants you to go to Sunnydale and help this other dude named Giles and his slayer."

"Slayer," Bridget repeated, "Like Vampire Slayer?"

Paige nodded, "Yup. For some reason, we're supposed to take Livie, Draco, and Neville with us."

The blonde made a puzzled face, "Why would they need to go with us?"

"Beats me," Paige said as she picked up her book, "Now, I believe we have thirty minutes left to get some training in . . ."

"Yeah, yeah," Bridget grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

A/N: I should proally explain whose whitelighter is who. Cedric- Bridget, Paige – Pansy, Prue – Rebecca. Story explaining the formation of the next generation of Charmed Ones to follow 


End file.
